Not a trophy wife
by gemini in tauro
Summary: It was barely her second day of August at Shuutoku high and an ex school mate abducted her. "So, you're asking me to give up on my dreams and hopes only for your selfish desire of a heir? Not in a million years." Akashi wasn't fazed. "I think a child with the intelligence of both of us would be an excellent heir. Also, I think you have pretty hands." (Female Midorima)


Ever wondered when would I be writting something with female Midorima? Well, here I am!

It looks kind of OoC, from both Midorima and Akashi, but I swear I tried to follow as close as possible the canon. Somethings obviously changed because, you know, a woman doesn't act 100% as a man does, and theoretically speaking a lot of the things in canon changed, but whatever.

And no, it looks like it, but the TakaMido relationship portrayed here is _completely_ platonic, not even a crush.

* * *

Midorima Shinsei knew something was wrong, but, seeing as Oha Asa put cancer in second place, ignored her hunch, prepared her things for school and picked her stuffed, teddy bear.

She took her bike and drove in the route she had designed since April. Just as she was parking her bicycle and taking off her outdoor-shoes she felt someone grab her by the waist and manhandle her. Instinctively, she kicked, but be as the odd angle she was raised, she couldn't even land one. Frustrated, she screamed and moved her hands around, hoping somebody would notice this stranger abducting her.

Unfortunately, it seemed nobody noticed, she was thrown into the backside of what appeared to be a limo. She was enraged.

"Takao Kazunari, I swear to god, if this is one of your _innocent_ jokes, I will skin you alive!" She said, trying to open the door but, alas, it was locked. She didn't precisely viewed Takao as one to do this kind of jokes, especially with the knowledge that her little sister, Naoko, had once been subject of child abduction (it had only been a few hours, but how worried had she been).

"This is a very serious ocassion and I am no Takao Kazunari. Please refrain from discrediting me and act as the supposed lady your parents raised you to be."

This voice was calm, intense and irritating. Most of all it was childish to be an abducter's, something which greatly surprised her. She bit her tongue once before breathing in air, then out.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, what do you think you are entitled to, if you just waltz around and kidnap me like… like this?" She was trying to cool herself, and not to burst into a panic attack. She would be ok, nothing bad would happen to her, just stay calm and subtly call the police—

"Oh, I wouldn't touch my cellphone if I were you, Shinsei. I assure you no harm will come to you if you stay willingly in your seat and listen to what I have to say." The reason behind him knowing her complete name was secondary at her current condition.

Wasn't he looking at her?! Wasn't he seeing how she was barely containing the hitched breaths, the imminent explosion of emotions she would soon have?!

"I have nothing to listen, whomever you are. What I have, however, is a class to attend, class in which I'll be late should you continue to distract me."

This person didn't blink.

"You wound me, Shinsei. How could you have forgotten about me in so little time, but don't worry about your school. I personally spoke yesterday with your head master and informed him you would be no longer attending Shuutoku High from today onwards."

What? Know him, from where or when? She recognised the voice, yeah, but barely. Also, did he just say he had spoken to her head master?

She sighed. She really hoped whatever he had to say was worth this.

"And where would I be going, if not to Shuutoku High?" Would she be going to school at all? The situation, the kidnapping itself, didn't bring her comfort (and certainly skipping classes made her anxious).

"With me, of course. We actually are driving there, so if you were compliant and put on your new uniform, please."

He then signaled a white uniform that lies besides her (uniform she hadn't noticed until now). Midorima looked at him with a skeptical face.

"Could you have the decency to look the other way or something?"

"I assure you I have my eyes closed, Shinsei." He answered calmly, as if speaking to a child. His eyes were actually closed, and he had a perfect posture in his sitting.

"How could I know? Also, stop calling me 'Shinsei', it's too personal."

"Well, you can see me, unlike I do. Also, were I or not seeing you change, would it matter? You have to use the new uniform, otherwise you will be denied the access." He strategically avoided the naming topic, Midorima thought.

She rolled her eyes, but started changing. Whoever this was, he seemed to follow the promise he made her and kept his eyes closed.

"And do I know where this school is? Or even the name?"

"You'll find out soon."

She stared at him, trying to deduce his intentions. He had dark red hair, his stance was that of a politician, and his manners seemed deeply ingrained. He seemed like the kind of man her parents would want her to marry, and a dark thought crossed her mind just as she was putting the red tie on.

"Why are you so keen on me not seeing your body if you so adamantly watch me?"

This comment infuriated her, but she wanted to ask a question, and she wouldn't let her anger obnubilate her.

"Do my parents know? That I will no longer attend Shuutoku, I mean."

"I have told them minor details, yes."

Just how much did 'minor details' entail? Did he even told them she would not attend Shuutoku today? That he would speak with her, whatever he wanted to speak about. If her parents knew about this, about how this kid wanted to speak to her, then why not invite him home and pick her up like a normal person would do? Wasn't this a little bit too much.

"And exactly what did you tell them?"

"Women in this country are no longer quiet and detached, are they? Oh well. I told them you would be attending school with me."

Okay, this was frustrating.

"And why did you think I would access so easily? I don't even know you, let alone like your egocentric attitude."

This made the other smirk, albeit shortly. "Like you're that far-fetched from me, Miss Oha Asa. And my name is Seijuuro, I had expected you to remember me."

"Man proposes and God disposes," she recited in her own defense, reaching her glasses with her left hand. After some thinking, the name sounded mildly familiar. "Akashi, was it? Most intelligent boy from our generation, three years in a row."

"And I quite remember I was in the same classroom as you, Shinsei," she didn't, but neither tried to correct him. "Not only that, I also remember you were second to me three of those Teiko years."

She didn't honestly get all of that, why would he care, but nodded nevertheless.

She said "I see," but she didn't, and kept silent most of the travel. She glanced at the window, and fifteen minutes before they reached their destiny, she noticed the prefecture.

"Kyoto?" She asked aloud. They had already traveled a good two hours, and yet she couldn't believe they were that far away from Tokyo.

"Yes, Kyoto." Akashi answered, although the sarcasm poured from his lips disguised as honeyed words, Midorima was able to catch it, as though he were talking to a child.

"Why would you want me to attend the same school as you?" It had been bugging her for the last hour, and it wasn't helping that he kept sparing glances at her when he thought she wouldn't notice (and if it were a normal person, she wouldn't have, but there was something with his gaze that if he was gazing at you you got this… _chilling_ sensation), making it all the more suspicious.

Just as she was about to listen, her phone buzzed with a new message.

 **Takao: [09:17]** Shin-chan, are you sick? You should have told me! I would have told the teachers, and they wouldn't have any problems and your parents wouldn't answer me the texts and I'm so worried for you! Pls answer

"–ue time."

"Pardon?"

Akashi was amused, and Midorima was getting exasperated. "I said 'all in due time'. Instead of answering to dumb texts, you should paid me attention."

"I wasn't. It is a message, yes, but I was only reading it. And you haven't done a single thing to deserve my undeterred attention."

"I'm taking you and paying your school fees to the best High School Kyoto has to offer. I think I've done enough."

She would have said a mean comment, hadn't she concentrated in the content of his message.

"The best of Kyoto? I doubt so."

Still, internally she was somewhat excited at the prospect of entering a new school, and one as far away from her own home as Kyoto was. It wasn't the farthest prefecture from Tokyo per see, but it was still a good few hours.

The driver parked the car and Midorima belatedly realised they had already arrived to the school. Akashi opened the door and waited for her to exit the limo before closing it again.

"Rakuzan, huh?" She glanced at the school and realised she should have guessed it indeed was. "Accomplishment in both letters and arms, right?"

"The school motto, yes."

Midorima glanced at the school gates and realised something. "Will they be teaching the same topics I was learning in Shuutoku, or are there differences?"

Akashi walked in the school's direction and signaled for her to follow him. "We progress more quickly, but I hoped you would have studied ahead, yes?"

"I have, indeed. I'm not daft, not studying ahead would be demise."

Akashi nodded. "Then you'll have no problems accommodating yourself here."

.

 **[12:03]** I am fine, perfectly healthy. But turns out I will no longer attend Shuutoku.

 **Takao: [12:03]** What? Whyyyyyy? Are you moving away or something? You didn't even say goodbye, nor told me you would be moving away or something.

"Instead of texting, you should be eating. We only have a fifteen-minutes break and you've already spend three of them."

Yes, the classes in Rakuzan weren't as bad as she expected (or at least the two hours she had so far), but the treatment she received, the undivided attention from Akashi was more of a curse than a joy.

"I'm not hungry." And in truth, she wasn't. This didn't seem to please Akashi, who took part of his own lunch into her already full plate.

"Eat."

"Why do you even care?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes, then seemed to think about his answer before smiling (even if his smile never quite reached Midorima's eyes). "Clever, Shinsei. But I cannot tell you anything until supper."

Well, at least she was getting a reason. Not at the moment, but somewhere soon.

And she gets to get Akashi to leave her alone.

 **[12:07]** It's complicated. I didn't even know about it until today morning. Once I know all the details I'll tell you. Promise.

.

"Wasn't Rakuzan a boarding school or something?" Midorima asked just as they were exiting the basketball court and she was starting to wonder what were they doing. Weren't they going to the library and do their studying?

"Yes, it is." Was Akashi's answer.

"And will you tell me where am I supposed to sleep or something?" Midorima was getting the feeling she wouldn't like the answer Akashi was going to give her, but waited nonetheless.

"Well, yes. But I have to go to practice first. You will study in the benches meanwhile."

Was she supposed to follow him blindly like a tame dog?

"I'm not sure I like the idea." She answered. "Can't I just go to the library and do it on my own?"

Akashi shook his head, almost like he was enjoying seeing her like suffer.

"You don't even know where the library is, Shinsei. Also, I would like to be able to see where you are." That sounded way too possessive to be healthy. She so wanted to reply with a witty remark, but they had already arrived to the basketball court and she had no option but to follow him.

She wasn't surprised to discover that Akashi was the captain, even if this was his first year in Rakuzan. So she opened one of her textbooks, sat on a bench and started to study. Midorima hadn't truly much time before Akashi's teammates spoke about her.

They were barely whispers, but she could hear the "who is she" "what is she doing here" going all around, and one of them was stupid enough to ask Akashi.

"She came with me." And nobody asked about it. It wasn't until the coach came that the interesting things happened.

"I trust your judgement almost blindly, but you know the rule about no girlfriends in the gym, Akashi. Either she plays or she goes elsewhere."

Girlfriend? Midorima sat her teddy bear and stood from her seat.

"One-on-one. Akashi decides against who. I don't mind." She didn't even care if she had an adequate uniform or not, but she wasn't going to get called anything. She glanced at Akashi, who had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Well?"

That must have brought him back to reality. "Reo, you play."

She didn't quite have the stamina to win, and she never played formally (Teiko had a female string, yes, but there was no championship for women), and yet she managed to score five triples, take the ball five times and defend her court at least twice. She lost, but she lost 18-15.

When she glanced at the coach, she saw surprise. The same could be seen from the other players, but Akashi just seemed to be wondering.

It didn't matter. At least she got her point across.

She was nobody's girlfriend.

.

Unless, of course, she was.

"So, you're asking me to give up on my dreams and hopes only for your selfish desire of a heir? Not in a million years."

She was sitting in front of Akashi. In her new room. Room which apparently she would share with Akashi (wasn't there a policy about men and women sharing the same room or something?).

"When you put it like that it sounds awful. I'm only asking you to be my wife and bear my children." He didn't sound wounded, and he reminded Midorima somewhat of Asperger's Syndrome. Unaware of people's desires but their own.

"Why?"

"I think a child with the intelligence of both of us would be an excellent heir. Also, I think you have pretty hands."

Midorima glanced at her hands. They weren't.

"Why did you think that abducting me and enrolling me into a new High School without my knowledge would work?"

"There's something enchanting with surprises. And don't you ever try to lie to me, you were really enjoying the classes and that little match of yours."

"Would never dream of it," she answered, amused at how easily he could change the focus on their conversation. One second it was him, the next it was her. She waited a second until she realised something. "I assume my parents were part of this, but how much did they know and what were their conditions."

"They knew enough. _If you are to change her to school it will be you who pays it. Were she to accept we wouldn't complain, but if she doesn't we will sue you_ , they said." Midorima internally smiled. That seemed like her parents alright.

She glanced at her teddy bear. "When is your birthday?" She asked.

"December the 20th."

 _Saggitarius, congratulations! You're number one today, you must take advantage of it! Whatever you want to do, you better hurry. About your lucky item, worry not. All you have to do is wear your school uniform._

She cringed. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

Akashi smiled knowingly. "The decision of joining me now is yours, but you will eventually come to me."

She rolled her eyes. "If I ever catch you trying to spy on me while I shower, forget anything about an heir. Also, if you want to or not, I will study to become a doctor. Are we clear?"

Akashi smiled. "I think we will get along pretty well."

.

 **Takao: [08:23]** Naoko-chan says she misses you. I kind of miss you too, but definitely don't miss your kicks. Naoko-chan is asking if you will come home for vacations?

It was the weekend before the two-weeks break. Midorima woke early to finish a project due to the second week of January (she wouldn't want to have it all for the last minute) and decided to practice her shooting a little.

"Have you asked the coach if there could be a female team?" the ball flew from her hands and touched the rim before entering, a sign of her surprise.

It was the Phantom Player of Rakuzan, Mayuzumi. He had apparently seen her for a few good minutes, if his open book and his nonchalant stance were something to go by.

"There aren't that many women interested in basketball in this school. They all rather play volleyball." she answered, and it was true. All the women she knew played volleyball. It was almost as if the only sport they wanted was that one.

"How would you know? Have you ever thought they play volleyball because they think there isn't enough to form a team, or what's even, they don't have a leader?"

Midorima laughed bitterly, seeing what he was trying to get at. "Don't confuse me with Akashi, I am no leader. If I were I wouldn't be here, following him as blindly as I am doing at this moment."

"But are you following him blindly?" He wasn't looking at Midorima, but at the entrance of the court. She somehow didn't need to see it to know that entering the court was Akashi, and by the looks of it, she guessed he wasn't happy.

She shrugged and continued shooting threes.

"Shinsei, come here." She didn't wait for the ball to cross the rim and walked in Akashi's direction. When she was about to ask what was wrong he pulled her into a forceful kiss. She was taller than him for almost a foot, so she easily ended it. Akashi never closed his eyes, but when he placed his glance upon her, she almost flinched. "Remember that you're mine."

"I never said that."

Before Akashi could say anything else, she stormed across the court and went down several corridors until she reached her bedroom.

"Shinsei, I will not tolerate this kind of displays. Never, _ever_ , disobey me." Midorima had it with that comment.

"Why is it that you believe that if you leave me five fucking seconds alone I will be swaying into somebody's arms?! Do you think so lowly of me?! I might not have any feelings towards you, but I think about my own reputation, or yours! I was practicing threes, he came and we started to discuss about the possibility of opening a female branch of the basketball team, _nothing else_ ," she breathed, closed her eyes and sat on her own bed. "And what was the 'you're mine' crap about? If you wanted a dog, then just buy it. I am not a mascot, I don't have _Akashi Seijuuro's property_ branded on me, I am not yours. So will you stop it?" She wasn't used to swear, she even condemned it, but she was so furious at that moment she didn't particularly care.

It was barely a second, but she saw it. She saw his unusually orange eye turn to red. But just as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Next week we part to my mansion. Pack a few books if you wish so, we will not need anything else."

 **[09:24]** I don't think I will. I have lots of projects to do. I'll see if I can go two or three days, but it's a _maybe_ as of now.

.

The imponent mansion of Akashi was very cold. It wasn't just that they were in late November, it was also that there were barely workers in said mansion. Only three maids, two butlers and a master of keys. Even so, Midorima was forced to learn the name of all of them, it was "a manners' matter" as Akashi gently put it.

"Young master Seijuuro, it is so good to see you again" one of the maids said. Akashi smiled shily and bowed to them. Midorima decided not to be disrespectful and followed his example. "And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, lady Midorima."

She was itching to say 'I am no lady' but Akashi was pretty clear in that aspect: you are my fiancee, they must address you as that.

"Haruki, could you please dress Shinsei accordingly at tonight's dinner? I was informed her new wardrobe came yesterday morning, so it should be no problem to find her something suitable." One of the maids (the one with the Bob-cut hair) nodded and offered Midorima a hand. Just as she was crossing the hall she heard Akashi say: "Touma, follow me."

She followed Haruki through a corridor that ended in beautifully carved stairs. They entered one of the rooms and the maid took a towel from one of the three wardrobes inside. "Please undress, lady Midorima."

After making sure the door was closed behind her, she took off (very mindful of the action) her clothes one by one. After all were off, the maid surrounded her body with the towel, took in her arms the discarded uniform and led her to the luxurious bathroom.

"Are you uncomfortable, lady?"

Midorima tried to lessen the preoccupations of the maid and shook her head. "This is all so new to me. Being bathed by somebody isn't something I do since I was four or five years old. And never by the hands of a maid before." This got a smile into Haruki's face.

"Well, I think you will have to get used to it, because this will be your life somewhere in the future."

A life like that felt so… meaningless. She decided not to reply, however, and nodded. She entered the bath and let the maid wash her body and moisture her hair with wathever products she had. Halfway in her body, the door opened and in came Akashi.

"I think I was pretty clear when I said I didn't want you to spy on me naked." Even though the water was full of bubbles, Shinsei crossed her arms to protect her breast from Akashi's eyes. He just rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this kind of discussion, Shinsei" he then addressed the maid. "Haruki, dress her and pump her as fast as you can, please. Father will arrive shortly."

"Yes, young master Seijuuro."

"And please, Shinsei. Do as I asked and say nothing in front of him. He will eat you with words the first change you give him."

He seemed genuinely worried, so Midorima conceded him that and nodded. She never had dreamt of dancing for the high class, but now that she was in front of them she wasn't dancing, she was crawling. And pathetically at that. So the only lead she had was Akashi and if Akashi said close your mouth she would close it. If he said sing, she would ask the song.

However clichéd that was.

Haruki put her in a beautiful emerald green dress cut until reaching below her knees, simple gloves that reached behind her elbows and did her a complex-looking hair-do in matter of minutes.

"Young master Seijuuro also asked for us to put this in you, will you want it?" It was a pair of earrings (today's lucky item), so she nodded quickly and hurried (as ladylike as she could muster) to seek for Akashi, guided by the hands of the maid. They reached the entrance. In there was already Akashi, discussing something with the eldest butler, Tanaka.

"We're not late, are we?" Shinsei asked, almost worried.

"Not at all, darling. Father's car just crossed the gate." He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. Shinsei tried not to look surprised—wasn't that an everyday occurrence in the high society?—and disregarded how cold _darling_ sounded in Akashi's lips. "You look astounding. Green definitely suits you." He then took out what appeared to be a cactus flower from thin air. Shinsei raised an eyebrow, and took the flower slowly.

"Young master, be a gentleman!" The eldest maid, Yuko, reprimanded. "To think that with the upbringing you had you would lower yourself to such vulgarities…"

"It was only a joke… for now, at least." He took the flower from Midorima's hand and quickly replaced it for a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots. He took a few of them and placed them in her hair, so they would be beautifully arranged. Midorima still didn't get it, the cactus flower looked so beautiful, perhaps it had a secret meaning? Was it part of the _hanakotoba_ her mother often talked about? She never knew about it, she had never had interest in learning it. She already has her horoscope to worry about.

The doors opened and in came Akashi Masaomi. He and Akashi barely looked familiar, his eyes were hard and his countenance was that of a businessman. Unlike Akashi, he truly seemed not to worry about anything at all. Akashi bowed deeply and she tried her best to follow his example.

"Welcome back, father. I assume your business was carried on well?"

Masaomi stared at him, then his gaze followed Midorima, who tried to look as submissive as she wasn't. "It was irksome. We had a few troubles sealing the contract, but at the end it was beneficial to both of us, so I shouldn't complain. How was your school this season?"

"Pleasant enough. The captain responsibilities are so little they don't truly mess with my another responsibilities. Also, this season Shinsei joined me in Rakuzan, so I believe it has been rather nice."

He made a subtle move to Midorima, who thought that would be her cue. "Midorima Shinsei, a pleasure." Then Akashi muttered something that sounded closely to _hand_ and she offered her right.

This apparently pleased Masaomi, he kissed her hand and focused then on the maids and butlers. "Is dinner ready?" They all nodded.

Midorima inwardly cringed, remembering about the five or six types of cutlery there were on a formal dinner. She decided she would wait until they ate and whatever pieces they used she would use.

"My son has told me you're an intelligent woman."

Before she could muster an answer Akashi nodded and drank a sip from his wine.

"She was Head Girl from our generation the last two years of school. I think she _is_ quite inteligent."

Masaomi nodded. "Is that true, Midorima?"

The green-haired teenager looked at Akashi dead in the eye, seeking for permission to answer. He blinked twice, and she thought carefully of her answer.

"I am not as intelligent as Seijuuro makes me look. I was quite average in my first year. I went and asked a classmate for help, and improved." She was still very grateful to Momoi Satsuki, who once was so kind to lend her her notes and being her studying partner (alongside her basketball brute of a friend, who suggested her she should practice basketball like it was a compliment, saying how her thin wrists were flexible enough to hold the ball however she wished). Masaomi looked neutral with her answer, and she was barely glad with that. "I'm not a prodigy, just a hard worker."

Masaomi nodded. Akashi seemed relieved with his lack of reaction, and Midorima had to wonder how horrendous his reaction had to be for Akashi to be scared—Akashi, whose motto was _I am absolute_.

"I recently found she was a basketball prodigy, however."

Masaomi looked at her like asking for an explanation. Curiously enough, Akashi wore the same expression.

"Well, this friend that helped me, she had a boyfriend (I think it was her boyfriend, at least). I believe he is one of the so called Generation of Miracles that Seijuuro is part of: Aomine Daiki. He told me I should practice, and I signed up for the female string of Teiko." She took a sip of the cup, trying not to wince as she noticed how strong the wine seemed to be. "We didn't reach championships because there wasn't many schools that seemed to have a female basketball team, but we had friendly matches with a few other schools."

"She's a three specialist, and a good enough defense. What is the percentage of certainty in your shoots, Shinsei?"

Had she had her glasses she would have used her hand. Instead she blinked, feeling very vividly the contact lenses against her retinas.

"One hundred percent, if I shoot from somewhere in the three-shooting point and the middle of the court, that is."

"What is your limit, Midorima?"

Masaomi seemed now more interested in her abilities, and she didn't know how to take that.

"I haven't quite reached it, sir. I believe I have done full court shoots, but those require more time to prepare and more stamina to a valid performance."

Akashi's eyes were glittering. Before any of them could ask the maids started to serve the soup. Midorima noticed that both Akashi and Masaomi took different spoons. Confused, she decided to take the same Akashi took and started to eat her soup as quiet as possible. Masaomi noticed she didn't fall for his stunt and used the correct spoon.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, and mimic Akashi's manners certainly helped her not to make herself a laugh stocking.

"When will you marry?"

Midorima decided her plate was more interesting. Akashi took the conversation from there onwards.

"I believe it is quite late, as of now. I will escort Shinsei to her room and sleep. The dinner has been rather pleasant, father." Instead of answering him, Masaomi nodded his head, stood from his seat, and exited the dinner room. Midorima stood when Akashi offered her his arm and they both started to walk, followed closely by Haruki.

"I find myself jealous, Shinsei." Started Akashi.

"About what?" She said, a little obnubilate by the wine.

"About your apparent friendship with Daiki, and how he was the one to suggest basketball to you."

She shrugged. "I never found it irrelevant. We didn't archieve anything. Not like your Generation of Miracles, at least."

Akashi didn't seem satisfied. "I should ask about every single man you have known, Shinsei. Or I should enclose you in a room like this one and order you to sing for my ears only."

"You're so drunk it almost sounds cute, but you're not a shogun." She giggled in an un-lady like manner. She was, difference was that she concealed it better. "How much it will take you to stop asking me if I fall for any kind of guy? I'm not in love with you, but I have never either."

Akashi seemed to think his answer for minutes. "Well, you acceded to date me."

"We aren't dating."

"We are."

"I see no romance in this. It's like one of those _omiai_ wealthy family organize. But we aren't truly romantically involved, or are we?"

Akashi was very sloppy. He wasn't drunk, per see, but he was more… amicable, when he was like this. He was less strict, and his words contained more emotions. Midorima would rather have him sober, but it was somewhat nice to get to know a normal Akashi.

"You want it to be romantic? I can easily do that."

She smiled, her cheeks a little red. "Surprise me."

They stopped in front of her door, and before Shinsei could do anything to stop it, Akashi kissed her for the second time. This wasn't forceful nor possessive, it was cute and sloppy and Akashi altogether. Or at least this Akashi she knew almost nothing about.

She didn't attempt to stop it, but Akashi wasn't forcing anything else. They just continued kissing, and after a minute or so they separated seeking air.

"I think we both should go to sleep now. I am tired, and I believe tomorrow will be as exhausting as it was today, yes?" She received a nod from Akashi, so she opened her door and asked for Haruki, who was at a prudent distance from them, so she could help her way out of that dress. Akashi took the closed door as his cue to leave and he did so, wondering if this is how happiness felt, and if it was any different from the one he used to feel before the incident with Murasakibara.

.

 **[10:00]** I am already at the Tokyo Train Station of the JR. Where are you?

"Shin-chan!"

A camera flash and a little pair of arms hanging from her neck told her that both, her sister and Takao had arrived.

"Hi, you both." She said with a small smile, involving her sister's little hands in hers. Takao then proceeded to involve her in a bone-crushing hug and they laughed. She heard a little cough and she rolled her eyes. "Takao, Nao, meet Akashi Seijuuro. My fiance."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Takao, Naoko." He said to them both, appearing almost cold, but Midorima knew better.

"What's fiance?" Asked the little girl in her arms. Midorima took her by the hips so she shouldn't be on her shoulders, but in her arms.

"Is a person who will marry you, Nao." She said, trying to be as clear as possible. Naoko's eyes were glittering.

"Oooooow." She said, in a burst of realisation. "Will you marry tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow or maybe after the next day?"

Midorima laughed. "I don't know that yet. What I do know is that we will get scolded for standing way too long in the station." And she took her luggage and prompted them to follow her.

.

"It's so nice that you could at least stay one of your two weeks of vacation, sweetheart." Said her mother, serving her her plate of porridge. "And it's nice to see you again, Seijuuro-kun. Tell me, how is Rakuzan treating our darling Shinsei?"

Akashi glanced at his own plate, trying to look appeasing. Midorima knew better, but said nothing about him. "As well as Teiko was treating her, I presume. She has such a magnificent memory, and she is a hard worker too, I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the school year she is the Head Girl of our generation yet again."

This seemed to please her parents who squealed and asked more about her school life. Takao was also staying with them, and raised an eyebrow, confused. Midorima looked at him, muttered a _later_ and they continued the lunch.

.

"Here," Takao said, giving her a can of red bean soup. "It's today's cancer's lucky item, is it not?"

"Thanks," answered Midorima with a quiet smile. Takao pressed another button from the machine and took a canned black tea.

They stood there for a few minutes. "I never knew you had a fiance." Midorima said nothing, looking at her own drink. "It's… quite the surprise."

"It took me by surprise too, don't be a victim." She interrupted. "Before you say nothing, no, we're not… I mean, fiancee is the only thing I can think that there is between us. We're not friends, we're not even a couple. We're just… engaged."

"It started that day of August, right? When you stopped going to Shuutoku, I mean."

Midorima nodded. "One guy from the basketball team calls us _junior school darlings_ , and one of the teachers thinks we're engaged because we used to date and now I'm pregnant."

"Are you?"

"No, Takao. I am completely confident that I am not pregnant." She said with a tone that almost trembled with sarcasm.

"And are you still…?"

Midorima huffed. "That is not a question you ask a girl, but yes. _I am still_." She opened the can and drank a sip from it. "I think it would be better if I wasn't. I've heard my classmates talk. They think I'm an outsider who stole their chances to become Teacher's pets just because I transfered from Shuutoku, and some of them think the education I received there is junk. When they aren't jealous of my academical progress, they speak about my inexistent sexual life."

Takao kept silent. "Why do you keep going to that school, if you were better off at Shuutoku?"

Midorima. "Oha Asa was kind of insistent. The day I went with him, Oha Asa practically said to Saggitarius _you'll get what, so do it now_ and I couldn't say no. Also, Akashi is not as bad company as it seems. He… sometimes, before we go to sleep we chat a little or we play shogi, and not even once have I won against him. It's interesting."

Takao sat besides her. His stance seemed awkward, like he'd rather sit somewhere else, but he didn't want to leave her. "I know I said some mean things when we first met…"

"The only reason you wanted to befriend me was because you thought I was close friends with the Generation of Miracles." She said, her brows furrowed, but a playful smile hiding behind her can.

"And look at yourself! You're engaged to the captain!" She send him a glance that asked him what his point was. "But, whatever. I just wanted to warn you and warn your… fiance, about the basketball team of Seirin. They have one of the Generation of Miracles, the Phantom Player. And a new one, apparently, one that can rival them."

She shrugged. "Why should I care? I am not playing against them, I don't even know them."

"Because they are out for the Generation of Miracles. And they are real monsters, Shin-chan, I tell you."

She laughed. "You talk like this is a matter of life and death. I won't be facing them, so don't worry about it."

.

"Because let me tell you, if you are not in love with Shin-nee, I won't let you marry her!"

That was the sight that received Takao and Midorima back: Naoko with both hands in her hips facing haughtily at Akashi, who seemed just as confused with the current circumstance as then. Midorima raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

"Is that so? Will you try to stop me?" The girl nodded vehemently, and the three teenagers had to stop laughing when she yelled at them she was actually serious.

The night hovered over them, and apparently Midorima's mother found only logical for Midorima and Akashi to sleep in the same room (Midorima's old room, of course). Midorima sighed, took a futon and went to her bathroom to put on her pijama.

"What are you doing?" Asked Akashi, as he saw how she was entering the futon. She shrugged.

"It is only natural I take my sleeping bag, you're the guest here." Akashi shook his head, several times. "Akashi, I told you I wouldn't keep up with this _ladies first_ motion. So don't. Sleep."

He still stared at her. "Call me Seijuuro."

"Why should I?"

"I need a recompensation of sorts. You don't want to be a trophy wife, it's fine by me. But then you'll please me, no sexual connotation included," he added, knowing whatever Midorima was going to call him for that. "You called me by my given name all last week. Why stop?"

"It was to please your father. To make him think we were acquainted and we were so deeply in love. Just like you asked." She hugged her own legs, and for a few seconds, it seemed like Akashi was hurt with her words.

"Do you not believe so?"

"I have never felt that way. It always seemed… like I was a prostitute of sorts. An intellectual and developmental kind of prostitute. My life to please you. Like we are more of partners in a long-life business, not two people in for a marriage."

There was silence Akashi didn't fill (didn't _try_ to fill). He stood from the bed and reached for Midorima's cheeks, cupping them between his hands.

"What about my feelings for you? I love you, I love you. I love you."

He seemed so fragile, with both his red eyes present. It was one of those rare moments in which Midorima doubted if Akashi actually was only the heir of Masaomi, the perfect son, and if he could learn to devote himself and teach her to love her just as he claimed to do for her.

She kissed him sweetly, almost like saying goodbye to this guy with monochrome eyes.

"You cannot buy my feelings with a luxury life, you cannot keep me inside a petty and lonely mansion forever if you wanted. You'll either get bored of me and let me go or forget about me."

She somehow knew she wouldn't see this sweet boy in a long time. It was a coincidence he appeared at all today. She wished she could say something, _anything_ , to comfort him, but it would only burden him, Akashi, more. She just kissed his tears away and let him mark her neck like a thirst man drinks from an oasis. She would have let him further, but she could feel his exaustition more than he let her.

"Sleep, Seijuuro. We will talk tomorrow about this."

But they didn't, and Akashi didn't pressure.

.

Because it was her job as dutiful girlfriend to seat and cheer on Akashi, it felt like she was carrying a great lump inside her throat when she watched Shuutoku High being tore to shreds from Rakuzan's bench.

Akashi wouldn't let her sit in the team's bench in all the Inter High. Midorima suspected he had always been wary of Mayuzumi, who seemed to rotate around her. Not romantically, so Midorima never minded, but Akashi had been possessive from day one, and she didn't like it one bit.

Almost at the end of the third quarter, she stood from the bench (against the coach's instructions) and screamed "Beat him, Takao!" With all her lungs the moment her best friend marked her fiance.

At the end of the match, they went back to Rakuzan, barely celebrating their victory, and Akashi imprisoned her for the whole weekend. He never tried to touch her, but his look was wary, his hand never letting go of the key.

"You're losing grip, Akashi. You're not in control anymore." She wasn't talking about the key, and she didn't try to dissimulate her ire for his actions. But all the mighty eventually fall, she knew this very well. And Akashi rose from all of them, far ahead.

His fall would be chaotic.

.

The Monday after the incident Masaomi visited the school and asked for Midorima. Akashi was already walking with her, but the headmaster said it wasn't necessary. Akashi waited outside, anyways. Apparently he didn't trust his own father to be left alone with Shinsei.

"You're supposed to support Akashi, not your ex lover."

Midorima wasn't hurt by his words. She had more compelling things to deal with (end-of-year projects, Akashi, literature club, Akashi, attending basketball practice if only to observe, and Akashi) she didn't need Masaomi throwing shade at her.

"I will support Seijuuro, not that monster that impersonates him 80% of the time. And I will remain _virgin_ until Seijuuro comes. Your delutions over me and ex classmates won't interfere."

She exited the classroom with a bleeding lip and a hand imprinted in both her cheeks. She would not remain a Martyr like Jesus, accepting being beaten in both cheeks, but she wouldn't let him call her _harlot_ just because she preferred Takao over whoever Akashi was.

.

It was the day of the match against Seirin when she received one of her biggest surprises.

"So this is why I didn't see you in Shuutoku's team, Midorima-kun."

She had to look at him twice, before noticing it was one of the ex integrants of the Generation of Miracles. The Phantom Player, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced before. How would you know about me?" She asked.

There was a sadness indescribable in Kuroko's eyes. "We used to be friends, a long time ago. I think you wouldn't remember it, but I still hold you dear." Nostalgia seeped from his lips, and Midorima almost catched the meaning behind his words. "If only you were…" he shook his head, hoping was for fools. "Don't worry, I'll save Akashi-kun. But you have to trust me."

 _I barely know you_ , "yes, I'll do it." He took his wristband and gave it to her.

"I believe it is today's cancer's lucky item, no?"

Had he not told her, she never would have guessed. It had been months since she last tried to follow her horoscope, since being in a boarding school made impossible for her to get most of the day-to-day items. He put it gently in her wrist.

"How would you know about…?" She asked, perplexed. Kuroko was so familiar with her, he knew her obsession with Oha Asa, and her zodiac sign alright. So how did he…?

"As I said, we used to know each other. But it would take me forever to explain, and we don't have forever." Midorima nodded. "Now that I found Midorima-kun, I will have to make sure I win this match."

Akashi saw their interaction from afar.

.

It was Mayuzumi who finally brought Seijuuro out of his shell.

"Who are you, truly?"

It was a simple question. Key words in a climaxed moment. It triggered something inside him, it send shivers through every integrant of their team, but nobody consciously noticed the change his demeanour suffered, nobody sans Mayuzumi and Midorima.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, of course."

Kuroko looked happy from the other side of the court, and smiled reassuring to Midorima.

.

"I am sorry I dragged you into this, Midorima. I think… if you want to, you can enroll again to Shuutoku and forget about me." Were Seijuuro's words seconds after the game was over, but she shook her head.

"I said I would wait for you, did I not?" And she kissed him on the cheek, a few milimetters too close to his lips. "And now you are here, free."

"However did you notice… this?"

"Your eyes are… softer, softer than Akashi's. He was just a shadow from your big light, and you embedded into it. But now you're free, and I am so relieved."

"It brightens my heart to hear you say that, Midorima."

She smiled, sheepishly. "Call me Shinsei. I know you want to."

And he did, and he kissed her sweetly, after promising a date.

She might not be a trophy wife. She might still want to become a doctor, and not talk about children until she obtained her specialisation. She might not be a perfectly mannered lady. But Seijuuro was glad he picked her up. He was glad she waited so long for him, too.

* * *

So, I apparently owe a few explanations.

 **cactus flower:** it means 'I desire you sexuallly speaking' (Japanese language of the flowers).  
 **blue forget-me-not:** 'true love' (Japanese language of the flowers).  
 **omiai:** arranged marriage.  
 **shogun and the bird reference:** a shogun is a Japanese Feudal Lord, and they used to say a lot of... you could call it proverbs, in which birds were the protagonists.  
 **JR:** Japan Rail, trains of Japan.

Kuroko is part of a parallel-universe thingie I'm trying to work on. I think it was kind of obvious with the whole "so this is why you weren't at Shuutoku/I know you, you don't know me" part.

Hope you liked and I hope it wasn't too delusional.


End file.
